thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Urpgor
Urpgor is the deranged chief scientist of the Urpney army and right hand man to Zordrak. He serves as a major antagonist of the series. Urpgor is responsible for most of the plans and inventions that are utilized by Sgt Blob and his lackeys in every episode in their attempts to steal The Dreamstone. Background and Role Urpgor is Zordrak's right hand man, often left in charge of any personal tasks the overlord demands. Urpgor is primarily Viltheed's scientist, creating every invention utilized to steal the Dreamstone. Urpgor rarely takes up the task himself, though will sometimes have direct involvement, especially if it offers a chance to upstage Blob. The two constantly rival for Zordrak's approval, and taking credit for whatever rare accomplishment the army makes. Personality Urpgor is deranged, underhanded and incredibly egotistical. He finds every Urpney beneath his talented mind, and is very open about it. He vents a particular dislike for Sgt Blob and his cronies, Frizz and Nug, finding little efficiency in them outside of being guinea pigs for his inventions. He frequently vents verbal abuse at them, and occasionally pulls cruel pranks on them. The trio often vent a mutual contempt for Urpgor, often leading to a game of one upsmanship between the two sides. In early episodes, Urpgor's character was slightly different, being somewhat more decrepit and insane, much in style of a traditional Igor. He also seemed to be more often on the winning side of his rivalry with Blob. As episodes progressed however, his pompous and frustrated facets developed, and he became even more at the receiving end of things than the other Urpneys. Initially Zordrak seemed to hold Urpgor's devices with (comparatively) high regard, however after a disastrous mission involving a jet powered throne, Zordrak seemed to lose patience, only keeping Urpgor around due to lacking any other alternative means to steal the Dreamstone. Urpgor usually acts as a sniveling toady (and common punching bag) to Zordrak, however his doting nature is a mere facade, as he dreams of being rid of him and usurping his place as ruler of Viltheed. A fair few times Urpgor has actually plotted against Zordrak, either to take his throne or out of revenge for his abuse. In his attempts he has joined forces with other villains such as Zarag and his own Auntie, though the truce was short lived in both cases, due to the greed and obnoxiousness from both sides. Appearance Urpgor is a green skinned Urpney, with spindly limbs and a long streak of pink hair on his otherwise bald head. His attire consists of a white lab coat, blue tights and a set of three spectacles perched on his long nose, he is likely green because of years of experiments and scientific tinkering. In the Opening Special, Urpgor's eyes have a purple sclera, possibly due to a coloring error. Episode Filmography Urpgor appears in every episode with the exception of the first half of the Opening Special. Voice Actors * Leonard Whiting (English; Season One-Season Three) * Colin Marsh (English; Season Four) * Lutz Mackensy (Germany; Season One) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Season Two) * Orlando Viggiani (Spain; Carlos Silveira) Trivia * Urpgor was one of the few of the initial cast not to be designed by Mike Jupp, instead created by layout director, John Stevenson. Gallery File:U_OS01.png|Urpgor in the Opening Special. U_TKB01.png File:U_VOZ02.png|Urpgor in Season One. File:U_AIF01.png File:U_Z01.png|Urpgor in Season Two File:U_S01.png File:U_WW01.png File:EE01.png|Urpgor in Season Three. File:U_ADO01.png File:U_UGA01.png File:U_HA01.png|Urpgor in Season Four. File:UB_TJB01.png File:U_TJB01.png File:TDV3VCF.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Urpneys